marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Legends
X-Men Legends is a role-playing game released on several consoles in 2004. Players can play as one of 15 X-Men characters, switching between four Computer (or Human) controlled characters within one team. The basic plot revolves around the X-Men battling Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Release Information X-Men Legends is available for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, and GameCube video game consoles and the N-Gage handheld game console. This action role-playing game allows up to four people to play (depending on the system) as one of 15 different X-Men, including characters such as Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm, unlocked through gameplay. Each character has unique powers that can be used against opponents, as defense, or in combination with teammates' abilities. The game was developed by Raven Software with an overhead perspective. The N-Gage version was developed by Barking Lizards, and features an isometric viewpoint. Sequel A sequel, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse was released for the Playstation 2, Xbox, GameCube, and PC on September 27, 2005; a PSP version of the sequel was released on October 11, 2005, and an N-Gage version was released in late 2005. Storyline The game begins with the abduction of Alison Crestmere (Magma), a mutant on the verge of discovering her powers. Wolverine witnesses the abduction and chases Mystique and Blob, teaming up with Cyclops to rescue Alison. After safely escaping in the X-Men's jet, Alison is brought to the Xavier Institute where she can talk with the X-Men and students, and explore her powers. The X-Men continue to explore leads that might indicate why Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants are interested in Alison. At the same time, they attempt to combat both the Brotherhood, who spring their leader, Magneto, from his prison, and the growing number of Sentinels. The game culminates in a number of showdowns on Asteroid M with both Magneto and the Master Mold. Gameplay The game has multiplayer co-operative and skirmish options for up to four players. Co-operative play is similar to Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance 2, but is more refined with the addition of combination attacks and character interactions. This format of a mission and then character development is followed throughout the game. While at the mansion, one person controls Alison as she explores and learns about herself and the other X-Men. Continuity The X-Men Legends series used the Ultimate costumes (and regular ones as well), but the storyline for the games are original for the most part. The backstories of the characters are based on the traditional Marvel continuity, known as Earth-616, but with several notable differences (Magma never joined the New Mutants, nor did she come from Nova Roma; Illyana Rasputin is still alive; Juggernaut and Mystique remain villains; etc). There are no major Ultimate references, with the exception of the costumes. Characters Voice actors *Michelle Arthur — Moira, Additional Voices *Edward Asner — Morlock Healer *Dee Bradley Baker — Nightcrawler, Multiple Man, Additional voices *Leigh Allyn Baker — Jean Grey *Steven Jay Blum — Wolverine (credited as Steven Blum) *Earl Boen — Colossus, Doctor *Rodger Bumpass — Sentinel Scientist *Cheryl Carter — Storm *Kathryn Cressida — Debra Owens, Additional Voices *Grey DeLisle — Mystique, Child Bishop (voice) *John DiMaggio — Juggernaut, General Kincaid *Robin Atkin Downes — Cyclops, Pyro *Richard Doyle — Beast, Additional voices *Jeannie Elias — Illyana *Dorian Harewood — Shadow King *Dan Hay — Apocalypse, Additional Voices *Bobby Holliday — Emma Frost *Tony Jay — Magneto *Tom Kane — Chuck Simms, Additional Voices *Mark Klastorin — Blob, Additional Voices *Nancy Linari — Marrow *Peter Lurie — Avalanche, Sabretooth *Scott MacDonald — Gambit, Additional Voices *Masasa Moyo — Psylocke, Additional Voices *Erin Matthews — Rogue *Danica McKellar — Jubilee *Matt Nolan — Havok, Additional Voices *Lou Diamond Phillips — Forge *Darren Scott — Iceman, Additional Voices *Armin Shimerman — Toad, Additional Voices *André Sogliuzzo — Angel, Additional Voices *Patrick Stewart — Professor Charles Xavier *Cree Summer — Magma Additional voices provided by Eric Biessman, Blaine Christine, Greg Ellis, Nika Futterman (credited as Nika Frost), Jay Gordon, Michael Gough, Matt Prescott Morton, Zachary Quarles, Rick Worthy, and Kris Zimmerman Reviews The game was quite well received, earning average scores of 83%, 82.5% and 80.4% for the Xbox, GameCube and Playstation 2 versions, respectively. The game's cel-shaded graphics were generally reviewed well, but critics commonly complained about the too-easy difficulty level, widespread use of loading screens and lackluster multiplayer experience. Also there was a tendency for glitches to occur while jumping, stranding characters in midair for a time, or sliding left and right across ledges. See also *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' External links *Official X-Men Legends webpage * *GameSpot review * *N Gaming N-Gage review Category:X-Men games